potco_world_rpfandomcom-20200214-history
Repubblica di Genova
The Kingdom of Genoa The former Republic has been abolished, and the Kingdom of Genoa has been Formed under Re Giuseppe I. As of May 5, 1746 the Genoese crown has been attack by false claims to the nation. Prime Minister Nico Simone and the Polish Commonwealth have been the one of the only ones defending the nation against these false claims in the King's absense. History The Republic of Genoa was a independant state from 1005 to 1797 in Liguria on the northwest Italian coast, as well as Corsica from 1347 to 1768. It was formed when Genoa became a self-governing commune and ended when it was conquered by the First French Republic under Napoleon. It was then formed into the Ligurian Republic and was later annexed by the First French Empire. Government Genoa is currently lead by King Giuseppe I. In Feburary, 1746 this former Doge abolished the Oligarchic Republic and founded the Kingdom of Genoa Re Giuseppe Giacomo Ermmano I Heir(s) #Principe Blu di Genova, Prince of Genoa, Minister of the Army #Ernesto Vittorio Ermmano, Secretary of the Navy, cousin of the King, and Doge of Venice. Positions *Primo Ministro (Prime Minister) - Nico Simone *Segretario del Ministero della Marina (Minister of the Navy) - *Ministro della Guerra (Minister of the Army) - Blu Ermmano *Ministro della Giustizia (Minister of Justice) - *Segretario del Tesoro (Minister of the Treasury) - Territorys The lands are also further governed by, well Governors. Remember, if you would like to become part of our great Kingdom, just apply in the comments. Genoese Territorys, Est. 1746 '' '' Genoese Embassey The Genoese Embassey is a select group of men who try to keep diplomatic relations outside the country stable, they are also sent to work out treaties between nations and make sure the treaties made are not broken. Diplomatic Standings Relation Key *Very Friendly - Relations at this time are very good between these nations. Leaders are good friends and sometimes talk together. *Friendly - Relations are good. Leaders are neutral towards each other and do not converse in a talk at all. *Indifferent - Other country is of no concern, maybe not even known of to Genoa. *Unfriendly - Mild tensions, war is a stretch. They do not like each other. *Hostile - War is common talk. Tensions are very high. Standings key *Allied - Military assistance can be requested by both nations. Land passage for armys is granted by both nations. *Trade Agreement - Open sea trade by both nations. *Neutral - No treaties. *At War - Open conflict on land & sea. Factors pertaining to relation. Key 8/10 - 10/10 Very Friendly 6/10 - 7/10 Friendly 5/10 - Neutral 3/10 - 4/10 Unfriendly 0/10 - 2/10 Hostile Social Information Politcal Information News *5/8/1746 Many changes are made throughtout the Genoese government. Nico Simone has been elected Prime Minister of the newly founded Kingdom of Genoa. Army & Navy Main Pages - L'esercito Genovesi, Le Genovesi Marina The Genoese Army isn't much compared to the armys of larger nations, but it is enough to protect Genoa's lands throught the Mediterranean. It is the same for the Genoese Navy, small but powerful enough to protect from those dreadful Barbary Pirates Category:Governments